


薛定谔的宝宝

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Porn With Plot, pseudopregnancy, 不会开车 慎入, 假孕&产乳, 请注意避雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 家里蹲魔药爱好者拽 x 魁地奇球员哈德拉科·马尔福的Omega伴侣，魔法界大名鼎鼎的“救世主”哈利·波特，最近突发奇想，让他觉得自己正在面临极其棘手的麻烦。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	薛定谔的宝宝

**Author's Note:**

> 再次警告：是真的没有车技，都是废话，而且很雷。  
> 往下拉前请三思，被雷死不负责（。

【上】

德拉科·马尔福不知道事情为什么会变成这样。

他的Omega伴侣，魔法界大名鼎鼎的“救世主”哈利·波特，最近突发奇想，让他觉得自己正在面临极其棘手的麻烦。

他的男朋友想要个孩子。

他并不清楚到底是什么让他的Omega突然那么想要孩子，但他知道——很遗憾，这个愿望在现有条件下并不允许被实现。

*

“不行，哈利。这事不能由着你乱来。”

“你什么意思，你敢说你不想要个孩子？”哈利不满地盯着自己的Alpha。

“可是现在还太早了。”金发Alpha两手撑在黑发Omega的脸旁，低下头去与他鼻尖相抵，“别任性。”

哈利充耳不闻，转头伸手弹飞了床头柜上的一盒安全套。

“操！”德拉科被他吓了一跳，打算下床去捡回来，却被扯住了。

“喂，我发情期都还没到呢，你紧张什么啊。”哈利撅着嘴很不满，“今天不许带套，要么干脆不要做。”

德拉科注视他半晌，最终还是无奈叹气，如他所愿放低身体压了上去。

哈利愉悦地呼出一口气，抬起双腿缠上Alpha精壮的腰。

***

没有人知道魔法界的前救世主、现职业魁地奇球员哈利·波特是个Omega。除了关系最紧密的几个朋友、他的Alpha和球队的高层及队医。

哈利对外公开的性别是Beta。

并不是说现在的社会还流行性别歧视那一套，世界魁地奇协会也没有禁止Omega参加职业赛，实际上现在较有名的联赛中已经有不少Omega球员。然而，即使管理协会已经出台了针对Omega的保护措施，诸如Alpha在场上恶意释放信息素干扰对手将遭到一年以上禁赛的规定，利用性别优势作弊的行为依然不少。

更别提哈利·波特还是大名鼎鼎的前救世主，对他虎视眈眈的人可以从俱乐部门口一直排到霍格沃茨。正常情况下，他在场上遭受到的犯规就比其他人多了两倍不止，多亏了他天生的灵活敏捷，才没造成过严重受伤。

而哈利·波特已经被德拉科·马尔福标记这件事，除去当事人外的知情者屈指可数。

怀孕带来的问题也远不止第二性别暴露和地下恋情可能被公开，在魁地奇职业生涯初期就为了生孩子请长假，极有可能带来无法估量的严重后果。

至少目前已知的任何著名联赛中，都从未有过在职业生涯上升期和巅峰期的Omega生孩子的先例。妊娠对Omega——尤其是运动员——身体的影响绝不是短时间内就能消除的，况且整整一年不能上场本就是件无异于大幅折损职业生涯的事情，回归后身体机能与首发位均成谜，对未来的发展有百害而无一利。

这些情况，就算是天赋异禀的救世主也无法避免。

哈利·波特绝不会希望对他职业生涯有害的事情发生。从他毕业后思量再三还是拒绝了魔法部的就职邀请成为职业球员这件事，就可以看出他对魁地奇的热爱与重视。可他现在似乎被什么东西蒙蔽了双眼，完全不顾后果，对孩子的渴望执着到了几乎疯狂的地步。

德拉科叹了口气。

这一切到底是怎么开始的？

*

也许事情还要从几个月前哈利还未满两周岁的教子的到来说起。

泰迪的外祖母有事需要外出的一周，小男孩被送到了他教父的家里，暂由哈利照顾。

就是从那时候开始的，德拉科越回想越确定。

一岁多的男孩还很幼小，一只手就可以托起来，抱在怀里软乎乎的，身上有一股淡淡的奶香。

哈利刚抱起男孩的时候表情复杂，混杂着惊叹与无措，就好像他是第一次见到泰迪一样。

他当然不是第一次见这个孩子，也并不是第一次抱他，只不过前几次见到泰迪的时候他都还没被标记。也许Omega被标记之后确实是会变得不一样的吧，比如更容易被激发本能。

哈利很快从最初的新奇变得对泰迪爱不释手，在家的时候几乎每时每刻都要抱着他，喂他吃东西，轻柔地拍他的背，时而揉揉他软软的棕色卷发，捏捏柔嫩的脸蛋。他连睡觉都要挨在泰迪的摇篮旁，丝毫不理会自己Alpha晚上把孩子给家养小精灵照看的要求。

那段时间德拉科还在吃一个一岁多男孩的醋，现在想来，这孩子简直就是一切麻烦的源头。

哈利看向男孩的眼神中分明不只是单纯的爱怜，随着日子的增加，眼底那最初被他极力克制的向往越来越明显。

一周过得很快，泰迪被送回了他的外祖母那里，哈利的反常表现却才刚刚开始。

***

最初一段时间里，哈利并没有说什么。

他变得十分热衷于和孩子的接触，球队里偶尔会有前辈带着孩子一起来训练场，哈利回到家后总会兴高采烈地讲好久和孩子们玩的事情，直到睡前都意犹未尽。

相比于哈利突然爆发的对小孩子的喜爱，德拉科就显得兴致缺缺。

并不是他不想要孩子，但他现在还完全没有做好和小孩子打交道的心理准备，也确实不觉得基于目前的情况，他们能被允许拥有一个孩子。

他不希望哈利因为一时冲动做出对自己职业生涯极度不利的事情，况且，万一他们的关系因此被有心人曝光，抓着他曾经身份不放的人一定会大做文章，和一个前食死徒在一起的救世主势必会遭受许多恶意的指责。

他从来都不想看到自己的爱人承受这些本不该面对的负担，这也是他们当初决定等过几年形势稳定了再找机会公开的原因之一。

*

在哈利的行为演变到发呆时时常会无意识地把手搭在肚子上后，德拉科知道自己的Omega绝对已经动了那不现实的念头。

对方严肃认真地提出“我想要个孩子”的时候，他甚至丝毫不意外。

被天性支配的Omega毫无理智可言，无论是发情期还是他们对孕育下一代极度渴望的时候。更别提哈利本就是个有点固执的人，他已经决定的事情是没有人能改变的。

尽管如此，德拉科还是决定尝试一下。

“哈利，我们才20岁。不说你的职业生涯，也太早了，我们还没那个能力照顾好孩子……”

“谁养孩子没个第一次的。”黑发Omega满不在乎，“而且，我父母就是20岁生我的啊。”

“……”

操，波特家早生早育的传统果然一脉相承吗。德拉科很绝望。

“想想你的职业生涯，你总不会想这么早就离开球场吧？”

“什么？我当然不可能因为生孩子就放弃魁地奇！”

你最好已经知道怀孕后是不能上赛场的，德拉科心想。

“格兰杰——”

“别来找我了马尔福，我早就劝过他了，没用。”哈利的卷毛万事通妈妈头也不抬。

“韦斯莱？”

“走开臭雪貂，别再指望我帮你，就这事我还和哈利吵了一架，全是因为你！”

“？”

“以前还和我一起骂你，现在，呵呵，马尔福你赔我的好哥们！”

“……”有点受宠若惊。

“潘西布雷斯——”

“对不起，我们什么也不知道。”

“……”

想让哈利打消这个疯狂的念头简直比登天还难。德拉科看了眼日历，距离下一个标着红圈的日子已经没几天，他摇摇头往地下室走去。

***

“放松点，哈利。”

黑发Omega刚释放过一次的身体还在无法控制地颤栗，浑身肌肉紧绷，侧身躺在床上无意识地张着嘴喘气。德拉科低沉的嗓音说着些什么，他却几乎无法集中注意力去听爱人的话语。

金发Alpha见他没有反应，伸手在青年圆润的屁股上安抚性地拍了拍，另一手帮他翻过身改成跪趴的姿势。德拉科显然也发现了自己Omega今天的不对劲，他皱着眉看了眼沾满手掌的黏糊糊透明液体，俯下身去把手背贴上黑发青年的脸：“你今天怎么出这么多水……没事吧哈利？”

哈利迷糊地摇了摇头，只觉得身体里有一把火在烧，下身的空虚和胀麻交织成一种奇妙的矛盾感觉，促使着他在德拉科的手指碰到自己的第一时间就不自觉地摆着腰往后凑。

骨节分明的修长手指毫不费力地侵入了湿润的穴口，在腔道里搅动着往深处探索。两根手指对于处于发情期的Omega来说不过是隔靴搔痒的程度，哈利哼哼着扭过头催促身后的青年，他的Alpha却仍然低着头不为所动。

指尖触到内壁上某个点时，哈利控制不住地痉挛起来，前端颤抖着喷出又一股白浊。德拉科把手指撤了出来，伸手把趴在床单上粗喘的人捞进怀里。

“你这样下去要脱水的，宝贝。”

哈利也不知道今天自己是怎么回事，稍微碰一碰就反应强烈，德拉科甚至只用手就让他高潮了两次。唇下传来一片冰凉的触感，他迷糊着睁开眼，凭着本能从眼前的玻璃杯里喝了两口水，其中一半还从唇边漏了下去。

德拉科把自己的Omega揽在怀里，含了水用嘴渡过去，最后一口渡完又亲了一会才放开，咬着对方柔软的下唇低声问还要不要继续。

哈利眯着眼睛点点头，曲起腿用脚磨蹭Alpha腿间早已挺立的部位：“让它进来……不要戴套。”

他的声音哑哑的，像是猫爪挠在软绵绵的棉花糖上，几乎挠走德拉科所有的理智。

家里的安全套在几周前就被哈利扔光了，德拉科也不敢把偷偷藏起来的备用品拿出来用。他叹了口气，把怀里的人放回床上摆成跪趴姿势，从后面压上去咬他发红的耳垂。“你确定吗？这回是真的发情期……”

“你废话怎么那么多！”黑发青年不满地回头瞪了他一眼，湿漉漉的碧眼挑断了金发Alpha最后一丝理智，他终于放弃抵抗，握住身下人的腰进入了那已经湿得一塌糊涂的穴口。

屋里信息素的味道骤然浓郁了起来，本就飘满了全屋的火焰威士忌味在突然大量释放的海盐烟草信息素刺激下浓度再次飙升，两股味道紧紧缠绕在一起，爆炸般的浓郁气息足以让任何其他靠近的Alpha或是Omega窒息。

向来自制力很强的金发Alpha在发情期Omega格外浓郁诱人的信息素影响下逐渐失控，哈利被他顶得连叫都叫不出来，生理泪水流了满脸，又混着汗珠顺着脖颈往下滚落。

后穴源源不断地流出黏糊糊的液体，德拉科借着天然润滑往更深处撞去，很快就触碰到了那条隐秘的裂缝。Alpha稍一用力就顶开了它，就像刀切开水蜜桃一样容易，一瞬间更多的液体涌了出来，浇在性器的头部。

身下传来的一阵撕裂般的钝痛让哈利疼得忍不住龇牙，崩溃般尖叫出声。这是德拉科第二次进入他的生殖腔，在此之前除了标记的那一次，这里都是他们心照不宣的禁地。

泪腺分泌出一颗颗豆大的泪珠，哈利一颤一颤地抽气，他感受到Alpha的结正在体内形成，不由得一边断断续续发出些意味不明的呜咽一边挣扎起来。

德拉科差点压不住他，不得不更加放低身体把大半的重量都压上去。哈利动不了，只能带着哭腔哼哼，我好痛啊德拉科——

温热的手掌抚上了他的小腹，手指轻柔滑过流畅的肌肉线条，他的Alpha埋在他肩窝，掰着他的脸侧头亲吻他，从眼睛一路亲到下巴，流连片刻又下移到光洁的脖颈上舔咬。

“你不是想要孩子吗？怎么，大名鼎鼎的救世主这点苦都受不了啊……”青年磁性的声音弄得哈利耳朵发痒，Alpha低笑一声，“自己都还像是个宝宝呢。”

“呜……”黑发Omega偏开头又开始扭动，无奈Alpha的结已经把两人牢牢锁在了一起，他用手肘撑起上半身也没法往前挪动。

“别动。”德拉科的手从哈利的肚皮上移到了胸口，“乖一点，宝宝。”

哈利被这个称呼羞红了脸。德拉科并不算是热衷于在床上满口胡话的人，却总能用一两句话恰到好处地刺激到自己的伴侣，让他觉得有些羞耻又忍不住兴奋。

Alpha的手指捏住了他胸前某一边的茱萸，极富技巧的揉搓逼得哈利泄出几声难耐的呻吟，他缩了缩脖子，扭过头去索吻。

亲吻的同时金发Alpha手上和下身的动作也没停，哈利被他弄得浑身软得像摊水，疲惫和快感叠加在一起让他完全无法动弹，只能彻底交出自己，等待这磨人性事的结束。

临近高潮，德拉科的脑袋也愈发被浓厚的信息素烧成了浆糊，他留恋地用鼻子在哈利后颈处红肿的腺体上蹭来蹭去，并且不过脑子地想到什么说什么——

“如果怀孕的话这里会发育的吧……会有奶水，对吧？”昏了头的Alpha一边揉着Omega的胸脯一边把头埋在颈窝处嘟哝，“到时候给我尝尝好不好，宝宝？”

哈利被他折腾得神智不清，根本无法处理信息，只会发出嗯嗯唔唔的音节。好在他的伴侣也并没有想要他回答的意思，德拉科扣住他的腰最后顶了几下，体内被灌进温热的液体，溅在生殖腔滚烫的内壁上激得他浑身一激灵，直接被操射了。

一晚上憋到现在的Alpha射精时间比他长许多。非发情期的内射和精液全部灌到生殖腔里的感觉又完全不一样，尽管知道一次的量不太可能灌满整个腔室，哈利还是硬生生产生了一种被填满到快要胀破的感觉。

仿佛过了一个世纪之久，哈利感觉到体内Alpha的结终于消退了，德拉科慢慢退了出去，带出一片滑腻的液体。他的Omega仍然呈现出一个半侧着的跪趴姿势，光滑白皙的背部肌肤在月光下泛着点点微光，凹陷的腰部滑出一道曼妙的曲线，圆润的臀部挺翘地撅着，会阴泥泞不堪，透明混着乳白的液体从红肿的穴口溢出，顺着大腿跟隐入腿间的阴影。

金发Alpha的眼神暗了暗，把青年翻过身来再次欺身压上去。

哈利还在上一次高潮的余韵中没缓过来，突然被翻身致使体内的液体流动了起来，沉甸甸的压迫感让他有些不舒服，皱着眉推开了Alpha凑上来的脸。

“我累了。”

“可我还想再来一次，宝宝。”德拉科把脑袋搁在Omega的颈窝里轻拱，手不安分地探到了哈利的身后暧昧地画着圈。

哈利没理他。挣扎了几番未果，大腿跟却不小心蹭到了身上人再次精神起来的部位，惊恐地睁大了眼，手忙脚乱地用尽最后一点力气把德拉科推下了床。

金发Alpha吃痛地嚎了一声，爬起来想找罪魁祸首算帐，对方却已经在这短短十几秒阖上眼进入了梦乡。

他盯着精疲力尽的Omega，弯起嘴角无声地笑起来。

***

塔特希尔龙卷风队训练场。

哈利骑在扫帚上，抬手抹去脸上不断冒出的汗珠。训练服已经沾满了汗水，他甚至想回到地面拿魔杖给自己施个烘干咒。

这些天太阳是越来越晒了。

魁地奇训练才过去两个小时不到，可哈利已经开始感觉有些力不从心，有那么几个瞬间甚至眼前发白，差点因为没抓稳从火弩箭上翻下来。

队友和教练都担忧地看着他，哈利摆摆手示意没事，坚持要继续训练。

好几天了，说不出到底怎么了，但哈利知道自己有哪里不太对劲。那种感觉把他搅得心烦意乱，焦虑中含混着莫名其妙的隐隐期冀，好像有什么不一般的事将要发生似的。

也许是身体对即将到来的榜首之战的过度反应，哈利心不在焉，无论如何，赶紧恢复正常吧。

他可不想错过接下来的比赛。

*

“你最近为什么总是躲着我？”

晚上，哈利被德拉科堵在了洗手台前，表情很不满。

“？”

德拉科掐了把他的屁股，浴室里海盐烟草味开始弥漫。

哈利心虚地撇开目光，他知道德拉科是指最近两三周缺席的情事。并不是故意要拒绝，更像是身体下意识的反应，他自己也对此感到奇怪。哈利把此归咎于最近强度过大的训练使人劳累。

金发Alpha见他不答话，挑挑眉眯起眼睛凑过来。哈利想逃，但德拉科半个身子都压了上来，一手圈着他的腰，另一只手已经探进睡衣下摆。

“呃……”哈利试图挣扎，却因为突然增大浓度的信息素膝盖一软，反而更加贴近男人的身体。

嘴唇在他耳边流连，黏黏糊糊地抱怨“你以前不是这样的”，哈利痒得忍不住去扯他的头发：“别闹了德拉科，我明天还要训练呢。”

“你以前不也要训练……”微凉的手掌抚过光滑的背部，原本揽在腰上的手也顺着腰线一路摸到胸口，睡衣已然成了摆设。

“以前训练在下午，最近因为天气原因都改到了上午……啊！”那只作乱的手揉捏起了胸前的软肉，“嘶……轻点……”

德拉科感觉到今天的手感有点不一样，似乎比以往更加绵软些，但他没多想，只是不自觉地加重了手按压的力道，并夹起已经挺立的乳头揉搓。

“你别揉了，我好难受……”哈利因为胸口那以前从未有过的奇怪酸胀感而慌张起来，伸手想推开压在身上的Alpha，却已为时已晚。

轻微得几乎听不见的“噗叽”一声，一小股乳白色液体从黑发Omega胸前溢出，顺着Alpha修长的手指缓缓淌过手背。

“……”

屋内维持着恐怖的寂静。

哈利瞪大了眼，把自己的手盖到德拉科的手背上往下压，又一股汁水溢出来，润湿了两人的指缝。

梅林！

哈利兴奋得想要骑着扫帚绕伦敦飞行三圈，全然没注意到身边人震惊到几乎扭曲的表情。

*

第二天。

哈利一早醒来，德拉科挂着仿佛一夜没睡的黑眼圈，盯着他欲言又止。

“你干嘛？有屁快放，怪渗人的。”

“……你请假了吗？”Alpha脸上写满不知从何而来的顾虑。

“请什么假？”

“呃。……”

***

哈利住进了马尔福庄园，暂时性的。

让哈利·波特搬进马尔福庄园曾经是德拉科最疯狂的隐秘愿望之一，如今真的实现后他却顾不上开心了。

男朋友突然闹起脾气，他们的相处也陷入了一种奇怪的模式：哈利总是心不在焉爱答不理，拒绝任何亲密接触，对他的关照也一点都不配合。

也许不该说“不知名”。德拉科早就预料到了这种可能性，只不过现实情况比他想得还更严重。

*

哈利感觉很矛盾。

自从发现怀孕之后，最初的喜悦转瞬即逝，随之而来的大堆麻烦令他烦不胜烦。

就像现在，他从球队的行政楼里出来，被烈日烘烤得焦躁不安。

直到一小时前站在会议室里被一群人包围，哈利才清楚地认识到一个事实：自己将在长达近一年的时间里无法参加任何比赛了——在他魁地奇职业生涯刚刚起步的阶段。

事前并不是没有想过这些后果，但他忘了仅是想想和真正经历完全是两码子事。

而整日闭门待在马尔福庄园这件事，则完全不在他预期之内。

不能出门，对于天生好动的哈利来说，简直就是要了他的命。——哈利·波特将缺席余下整个赛季的官方原因，是身体问题需要在家静养治疗。他要是出门就是在找死。

届时“救世主的弥天大谎”之类的标题一定会霸占各大报纸头版一直到孩子出生，他和德拉科的所有事情也一定会被扒个底朝天。

其实就算他什么也不干，也不能保证这事没有被发现的风险。

搬进马尔福庄园后，哈利不得不承认自己其实根本没有做好让这个孩子到来的准备，或者说，准备好承担有了孩子后需要面对的一切。不愿意却又不得不承认，他对自己几个月前过分的冲动感到有一点后悔。

但哈利依然无法说他不想要这个孩子。

他本来就喜欢孩子，Omega的天性推波助澜，Alpha的标记和信息素几乎无时无刻不在催生一种暗示，沉睡的生育本能被唤醒便再正常不过。

哈利早就失去了所有的亲人。而现在，他有了一个和自己血脉相连的小生命，这种感觉真的很奇妙，甚至有一种不真实的幸福感。

毫无疑问，他是欣喜而期待的。

不想要现在这样的局面，但我依然想要这个孩子。也许该找德拉科谈谈。

——不管怎么说，事情会变成现在这样子，都是因为他让我怀孕了。

都是因为他，哈利赌气地想。

***

“哟你真是没辜负我的期望。布雷斯？”

“操，你别再说了。”被点到名的青年苦着脸，“我以为你们至少还会有点理智呢。”

“哦得了吧，你看他像是会节制的人么，最终结果简直显而易见。”

“你们在说什么？”德拉科一头雾水。

“我们毕业时打了个赌，赌你会不会在二十岁前让救世主成功怀孕。然后，他现在欠我一大笔钱了。”黑色短发的女生拨弄着指甲愉悦地说。

“我不是来听你们讲风凉话的好吗！”金发Alpha的脸色瞬间变黑，“说了这是个意外！”

在从头到尾叙述了整个两人关于要不要孩子的斗争过程后，他的两个朋友终于不太情愿地收起了开玩笑的神情。

“……你们折腾太久以至于避孕魔药都失效了？”布雷斯满脸不忍直视。

“动动脑子布雷斯，这世界上要是有能不间断地在床上搞五天的人，算我输。”

我看你们就挺像那种人的。布雷斯心说。

“那看来你的魔药质量不过关啊？”

“确实没底……配方没法测验啊，我又没给人卖过避孕魔药。”马尔福家的小少爷难得没对质疑自己魔药水平的言论怼回去，烦躁地抓着头发，一筹莫展。

“但是你怎么能确定他真的怀孕了？我是说，单单是食欲不振和溢奶不能说明全部问题，你没带他去圣芒戈检查过吧。”潘西指出。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“你脑子被巨怪吃了么，大名鼎鼎的救世主出现在圣芒戈产科，找死吧？”

“好吧。试试看请治疗师上门呢？我记得你家不是有私人治疗师的吗。”

“那是以前。现在我们家什么情况你们又不是不知道。”

一时间三人都沉默了。

“你爸妈知道这事儿了吗？”

德拉科摇头。“他们都搬到法国快一年了。”

到最后也没获得什么有建设性的建议，两人走前不约而同地感叹了一句：这种Omega强迫Alpha要个孩子的事情简直稀世罕见，真绝了。

“放松点德拉科，想点好的，那好歹是你的亲骨肉——别告诉我你内心完全没有一点高兴，我知道你有。”他们轮番拍了拍他的肩膀，留下金发青年继续独自面对他的难题。

德拉科得承认他们说得没错，可这对于解决他和哈利之间的问题没有任何帮助，他回到家里还是得面对男朋友无情的后脑勺。

真见鬼。

【下】

哈利侧躺着发呆。

他不知道现在几点了，也不太想用咒语查看时间，只能从窗外有些并不全是漆黑的夜幕推断出大约是凌晨。他觉得自己至少已经在床上干躺了两三个小时无法入睡，实际上也许更久。

请假以来的每一天他都睡得不太安稳，随着他待在庄园里的时间越来越久，情绪问题也愈发严重起来。他并非完全不能外出活动，马尔福庄园巨大的后院是很好的散步场所，但那完全不能缓解他的烦躁。哈利猜想可能是激素作祟，服用安神魔药却未能有显著效果。

他和德拉科谈过，但也没有什么用。

不单单是这次的事，其实哈利早就受够了躲躲藏藏的生活，暴露第二性别确实会对他有很大影响，但既然现在他决定要这个孩子，那为什么不能干脆公开一切？他也不想一直只能偷偷摸摸地谈恋爱，又不是什么伤天害理的事，为什么要跟做贼似的？

——可是哈利，在多数人看来，我们两个在一起，确实就是伤天害理的大事。他的男朋友黯然神伤，却仍然在苦口婆心地劝说他：你是救世主，而我是个臭名昭著的前食死徒，很多人还在愤恨为什么马尔福一家没进阿兹卡班呢，他们怎么可能接受得了这样的恋情？

他们接不接受关我什么事？哈利提高了音量，这是我的人生，又不是他们的，他们凭什么帮我做选择？当了十八年的救世主，现在我受够这种生活了！

不，哈利，你不明白。这不仅会影响你的声誉和形象，还会把我们的生活搅得一团糟——想想看吧，每天成堆的吼叫信和阴谋论文章，还有一出门就会感受到的恶意——即使你不在意，我也不希望你承受这些。战争刚结束一年多，现在真的不是合适的时机。

可这不公平，你凭什么要承受无端的指责和谩骂？我不想永远躲在地下，我想让世人知道我很幸福，而这幸福，是你——德拉科·马尔福——给我的。

哈利……我们当初不是说好的吗。金发青年软下了语调，他看起来又感动又无奈，就算这些都不管，你也得想想你的职业生涯呀。

哈利张了张嘴想说话，却被打断。

我知道你很厉害，比一般的Alpha更厉害，这一点在我二年级被你打败后就没有怀疑过，他说。但你不得不承认Omega在竞技场上还是有无法克服的天生劣势，因为总会有不守规矩的家伙为了赢而使用些下作的手段。你是大名鼎鼎的救世主，有多少人想找你的茬你不会不知道——那么想想看，假如大家都知道了你的第二性别，那些冒犯会翻多少倍？

那很危险，哈利。青年灰蓝色的眼睛注视着他，眼里的担忧与祈求几乎溢出来。

哈利无言以对。

他不是傻子，知道有多少人对自己虎视眈眈。借着“救世主”名头得到特殊待遇的球员，或是因为名人效应才有了大批支持者的俱乐部（虽然这也是事实），总有些不服气的人会这么想。

哈利当然有能力用表现来让他们闭嘴，但嗤之以鼻愤愤不平的人始终都存在。他的职业生涯才刚刚开始，倘若现在公开第二性别，只会留下无穷后患，对后期的发展有百害而无一利。

那次谈话最后还是无疾而终了。

他渐渐想起了自己当初答应等过几年再公开的重要原因，战后马尔福家尴尬的处境。在舆论中心生活了八九年，没人比他更清楚跟他关系密切的人会受到怎样的影响，一旦恋情曝光，德拉科承受的压力不会比自己少。

战后的魔法世界一片混乱，对于马尔福这种曾是食死徒重要代表却因最后关头的叛变而逃过牢狱之灾的家族，不仅一般人冷眼相待，在逃食死徒也把他们视为眼中钉。马尔福夫妇已经离开英国，而德拉科决定留下来，没有别的原因，只是为了他。

哈利不愿看到男朋友遭受不公平的谩骂与指责，就像德拉科不希望自己让爱人被拖累。

他愣愣地盯着夜幕中闪烁的星光，想到自己还在单方面和男朋友闹别扭，心底涌起一股难以描述的情绪。

黑夜真是容易多愁善感的时候。

*

德拉科其实也没有睡着。

他知道自己的Omega自从搬过来住以来睡眠一直不太好，为此他很发愁，但各种安神或是助眠的魔药都效果甚微，无论是自己配制的还是去外面里买的。

德拉科前半夜睡着过，醒来时哈利还在身边翻来覆去。以前的经验证明Alpha的安抚对于哈利的失眠并没有什么作用，本打算继续睡，身边传来的气息却让他突然清醒起来。

操，这家伙到底有没有孕期Omega的自觉？

鼻腔里盈满混着奶味的信息素，确认标记关系的伴侣对彼此身上的气息比旁人敏感数倍，此刻哈利身上的奶香味对他来说，已经浓郁到了不可忽视的程度。

黑发Omega还保持着侧着卧趴的姿势，显然对自己身上发生了什么一无所知。半晌，他又翻了个身，连带着之前压在身下的棉被也被卷了出来，淡淡的腥甜味道一下子变得更加清晰可闻。

德拉科无法控制自己不去想些乱七八糟的东西。Omega无意识释放的信息素已经扰乱了他的理智，别提那更加要命的气味。他是个正处于血气方刚年龄的Alpha，却已经很久没有解决过生理需求，憋了两个月的欲望在今夜一下子全被勾起来了。

身边翻滚的声音再次响了起来，那股味道似乎又浓郁了一些，就连织物摩擦的声音都开始刺激他的神经。梅林……德拉科绝望地闭上眼睛。

手臂突然被戳了一下，伴随着哈利带着鼻音的声音：“你什么时候醒的？我快被你熏死了……”

金发Alpha茫然地眨了眨眼。

屋里满是自己的信息素，周围的东西都染上了浓烈的海盐烟草味。与此同时Omega的信息素也自发地缠了上来，混合着甜香的奶味钻入皮肤上的每个毛孔，好极了，他心想，在那一瞬间听到了脑内弦绷断的声音。

哈利被浓郁的信息素撩拨得心神不宁，想转身再问问德拉科怎么回事为什么不回答，却被身上突然增加的重量吓得惊叫出声。

Alpha的体温烫得吓人，哈利有些不确定地推了推他。“德拉科……？”

回应他的是一连串的粗喘，灼热的气息喷在颈窝，哈利的皮肤也随之变得红红的。黑发Omega试图推开死死压在自己身上的人，然而并不意外毫无效果。易感期的德拉科比平时难缠好几倍，哈利意识到自己陷入了大麻烦。

该死的Omega本能。他无声地咒骂。

德拉科很轻易就扒掉了他的睡裤，哈利的身体开始不听使唤地对自己Alpha的举动产生反应，一时脑袋混沌一片，只是任由着对方胡作非为，呼吸越来越急促。当那双手下滑到了臀部，扯着内裤的边缘往下拉时，所剩无几的理智总算回笼，他挣扎着按住作乱的手，呼吸不稳地抗议起来。

“不要…！别碰我……”

德拉科充耳不闻，湿漉漉的啄吻从下颏一路延伸到颈后，哈利被弄得浑身燥热，耳垂被含住时抑制不住地喘出了声。

操，我还没打算让你碰我呢。哈利晕乎乎地想。

“快被你搞疯了……就让我摸摸你吧，亲爱的，”德拉科一边舔他的耳朵一边喃喃低语，手伸进睡衣抚摸起大片光滑紧致的肌肤，温柔地停歇在他依旧平坦的小腹上，“我保证不做到底，别担心。好吗？”

几声难耐的呻吟从口中漏出来，黑发Omega推拒的动作渐渐小了下来，泄气般默许了。

说一点不想要当然是不可能的，他都差点忘了他们已经禁欲了快两个月的事实，直到那些熟悉的触碰与气息勾起了被抑制累积起来的欲望，像是泄洪般涌了出来。

庄园外天空正泛着如水夜色，时而传出几声清脆的鸟鸣，寂静十分，好似唯恐惊扰了卧室里那番旖旎的风景。

内裤被褪下，手掌包裹住已经兴奋起来的器官，哈利没过多久就发泄在Alpha手中。他在对方怀里动了动，腿间被抵上一个火热又坚硬的东西。

哈利下意识地夹紧了腿。温热结实的身躯贴了上来，两条有力的手臂环上了他的腰部，他被抱着反压到床垫上，腰臀部被高高抬起和身后人紧密贴合在一起，德拉科就着这个姿势动了起来。

黑发青年的脸蒙在枕头里，全身感官都集中到了腿间，Alpha粗大的性器一次次擦过臀缝，戳在大腿根上仿佛火烙的铁一般，把细嫩的皮肤磨得滚烫发红。Omega穴口流出的些许黏糊液体充当了极佳的润滑剂，茎身反复猛烈地摩擦着会阴，哈利几乎产生了自己真的在被操的错觉。

黑发Omega哼哼着软了腰，被拉起来跨坐在Alpha身上。哈利靠在德拉科肩上喘气，眨着眼睛茫然地发呆，无聚焦的目光散散地望进前方暗色的空间，扫过花纹繁复的帘布，窗外夜空中朦胧闪烁的星光，床头华丽的装饰物，最后收回来落在自己的胸腹上。

余光瞥到某块区域，脸上温度骤然飙升，深红色从脖颈一路爬上双颊。

竟然溢奶了。

难怪胸前又胀又黏，这怕是连棉被都被沾湿了……哈利难堪地用手捂住了脸。

这当然是徒劳。Alpha的手掌抚上他的胸部，Omega剧烈地颤抖起来，拼命想要往后撤离。德拉科把他禁锢在怀里，掐着下巴逼他抬起头来。

“你真不该这么迟钝的，哈利。”金发Alpha坏笑着按揉起特殊时期尤为敏感的乳头，引起一阵细小的呜咽，“我猜你一定没有发现这在翻来覆去的时候就开始了，嗯？”

“呜——！”

尚来不及反应，湿热的口腔便包裹住了挺立的红樱，Alpha毫不留情地轻咬着吮吸起来，前所未有的酥麻感瞬间在胸口荡开，电流通过一般浑身颤抖，连脚趾头都蜷缩起来。

“不…你……！快放开……”

这太过了。

尚未生育过的Omega何曾受过这等刺激，对哈利来说这一切都陌生而令人惊慌，大脑完全空白，只知凭着本能把自己往Alpha嘴里送，对方吞咽液体的声音又令他感到羞耻不已，尴尬地闭紧了眼。

德拉科从Omega胸前抬起头，哈利睁开眼便看到他标志性的坏笑，上挑的唇角还沾着几绺乳白色的液体。色情又荒淫。

好糟糕啊。这画面对哈利来说完全是赤裸裸的视觉冲击，尴尬得简直想找个地缝钻进去。

天哪，之前表现得像个第一次看色情片的毛头小子的人明明是德拉科，为什么现在想藏到隐形衣下面的人变成了他？

耳边响起低沉的轻笑，一只手温柔地揉捏沾上一层薄汗的后颈，哈利的喉咙里滚出些呼噜噜猫似的声音，一点点融化在对方怀里。

德拉科总是知道怎么样能让他最舒服，床上，生活中，一切时候。

他最明白他想要什么，也最清楚他的脾气。几个月前的对话笃的闯入脑海，哈利猛然意识到德拉科反对现在要孩子的理由完全正中红心，只是自己一直都被任性的荷尔蒙遮蔽了双眼。

所以他真的一直都……哈利说不上来自己是什么感觉。

飘远去的思绪被覆在腺体上的灼热触感拉了回来。Alpha尚未释放过的性器仍然抵在已经湿透的股缝间，顶过Omega阴茎的根部，一次次擦过不断收缩着的穴口就是不进去，逐渐被流出来的液体涂得满是水光。

习惯了被Alpha硕大尺寸填满Omega身体无法满足于如此似是而非的亲密接触，哈利忍受不了后穴空虚的骚痒感，带着些许哭腔的嗓音哑哑的：“德拉科……进来…我要你……”

德拉科亲亲他的眼睛，伸手覆上Omega再次硬挺的性器。“不行…你知道危险期还没过，对吧？乖一点……”

哈利这才迷迷糊糊想起怀孕这回事。这种时候他哪顾得上这个？这不行那不行，早知道不要怀孕了，我现在什么都做不了，甚至连做爱都要被折磨，他委屈地想。

操，我受不了了！

哈利并不太记得那一夜之后都发生了些什么，但他在很久之后也依然记得自己昏睡过去前脑海中的最后一个想法：

如果怀孕意味着折磨死人的无插入性爱，那宁可这辈子都不要孩子了。真的。

***

哈利再次踏进格里莫广场12号已是七月盛夏，这也是他搬去马尔福庄园暂住后第一次回来。克利切不见踪影，他也并不意外地发现门口的信箱里已经堆满了各种信件。

大部分是慰问他伤情的，其中夹着一个厚厚的包裹。包裹的寄件人赫敏是唯一一个知道哈利请假实情的人，他们权衡之下决定暂时不告诉罗恩这件事。

赫敏给他寄了许多Omega孕期护理手册和育儿教材，附带一封信，依然坚持他该想办法做个正规的孕检，来确保一切都在预期内。哈利不以为然，他不明白为什么这位聪明的女巫一定如此坚持，即使她不会更清楚哈利不可能没有曝光风险地接受这样检查的事实。她曾试图帮哈利联系可靠的私人治疗师，但被哈利拒绝了。

他看不出来有这么做的必要，为什么怀孕还需要“确认”？又不是说他会在这种事情上骗她。难道他还会假装出这些症状吗，哈利腹诽。

如果可以的话，他倒宁可不要有，并不是说他对Omega的性别有什么意见，只是作为一个从小在麻瓜世界长大、分化之前都对魔法世界独有的第二性别一无所知的男性，有些事还是没法像女性一样坦然接受。

黑发青年揉了揉自己的腹部，展开信纸开始写回信，告知朋友们今年自己的生日已经有安排，可以不要来找他。

***

生日前一天，准寿星又莫名其妙地闹起了别扭。

别扭得很突然，上一次夜间亲密交流后两人关系原本已经大大回暖，然而只是德拉科出门去对角巷这一会功夫，一瞬间又回到了不久前冷战的煎熬日子。

其实比起生他的气，哈利看起来更像是在和自己拗气。德拉科百思不得其解，也不敢去惹他，怕贸然问了只会把正在闹脾气的人推的更远。

直到第二天晚上。

二十岁生日，寿星大人一整天都不在状态，德拉科看向哈利好多次他都在神游，唇线紧抿眉头紧皱，不知道在想什么。

晚上在床上时，黑发Omega又仿佛突然变了个人一样，热情得让金发Alpha受宠若惊。

没有谁会拒绝自己的Omega主动投怀送抱。但德拉科总隐约觉得不太对劲。

Omega跪趴在床垫上，腰部塌陷，臀部以一个淫荡的姿势高高翘起，私密部位一览无余。德拉科扒开圆润的臀瓣摸了一把，因满手掌的黏腻感微微皱起了眉。

固定住白嫩的大腿根，Alpha低下头凑近Omega诱人的臀缝。粗糙舌苔侵入最敏感的部位，哈利惊叫起来，膝盖不由自主地开始打颤。

模仿着性交的动作来回抽插了一会，德拉科撤出舌头，看着一股股热液从发红的穴口涌出，淌过战栗着的大腿，浸湿一大片柔软织物。

这不对劲。

哈利的身体仿佛在压抑着什么东西。

德拉科心里的疑虑越来越强烈，试探性地压上眼前的Omega，他刻意释放出大量的信息素，并用牙齿叼住颈后的腺体。

如果哈利的身体状况正常的话——

突然爆发的火焰威士忌气味和随着情潮更大量涌出的体液让一切都明了了。

“哈利……？！”

德拉科难以置信地看向自己的Omega，哈利咬着牙转过头拒绝对视。

*

时间回到一天前。

德拉科出门后不久，哈利因为一阵熟悉的燥热感从午睡中醒来，睡眼惺忪而茫然，直到差点被自己过浓的信息素味呛到，他才反应过来发生了什么。

发情期。

该死的天杀的发情期，怀孕了就不会有的发情期，时隔三个月，再次准时造访了。

他没有怀孕。

过去的两个多月，都仿佛竹篮打水一场空。

他甚至觉得“一厢情愿”这个词在那一刻竟可笑地贴切。

男性Omega确实相较于女性不易受孕，可在这么长时间的期盼、纠结与鸡飞狗跳后，他真的很难接受这个算是情理之中的结果。

哈利突然就被失落感淹没了，像是毫无预兆地被告知盼了好久的心仪商品已经下架了，愤怒委屈又无助。

想到自己的Alpha，他便愈加生气了。

想要个孩子为什么这么难？

*

德拉科盯着哈利固执的后脑勺沉默了。

他早该知道格兰芬多们——尤其是他眼前的这个——有多么执着，不达目的不罢休。

但又不得不承认，吃紧急短效抑制剂并引诱冲动的Alpha做插入式性爱的想法，虽然不靠谱，可还真有点斯莱特林的味道。最后没有成功，也不过是因为对象是德拉科·马尔福而已。

金发青年有些哭笑不得，心下却又柔软得一塌糊涂，这家伙真是永远都叫人没办法。

德拉科爬过去从背后搂住在棉被下蜷成一团的黑发青年，低声呢喃着安慰的话，许久，哈利终于不情不愿地扭过头来，接受安抚的亲吻。

“以后会有机会的，”德拉科缓慢地顺着怀里人的背，心下松了口气，“等到合适的时候，我就把避孕魔药都扔掉——”

“……”糟糕。

“……”

卧室里一片死寂。

金发Alpha咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地往下对上Omega的视线。哈利面无表情地盯着他看了一会。

“德拉科·马尔福。”红润的唇瓣缓缓张开。

“嗯……？”

“你！给！我！出！去！！！”

“现在！立刻！马上！！！”

今天的马尔福庄园也十分和谐。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。希望没有雷死你x


End file.
